Disgust
Disgust is a character in Inside Out. She is the green Emotion and one of the five Emotions inside the mind of Riley, along with Joy, Fear, Anger, and Sadness. Mindy Kaling describes her as follows: "Disgust is very protective of Riley. She has high expectations for everyone around her and isn’t very patient. Disgust is also very put-together because appearances matter to her."The second character poster from Disney/Pixar's 'Inside Out': Disgust Official Bio "Disgust is highly opinionated, extremely honest and prevents Riley from getting poisoned — both physically and socially. She keeps a careful eye on the people, places and things that Riley comes into contact with — whether that’s broccoli or last year’s fashion trend. Disgust always has the best of intentions and refuses to lower her standards."Pixar’s ‘Inside Out’ Official Character Descriptions ''Inside Out'' Like the other Emotions, Disgust remained fairly infrequent during Riley's childhood as Joy prevailed. Despite having strong opinions of her own, she trusts Joy to know what to do for Riley, just like the other Emotions. But when Riley's family moves to San Francisco, they enter an unfamiliar world and Disgust, along with Fear and Anger, is suddenly much more present in Riley's life. She criticizes the bad shape of their new house, the smell, the dirt, the presence of a dead mouse, and the misery of their situation. When Joy and Sadness along with all the core memories are lost into the mind, Disgust, Fear, and Anger are left to themselves as the only emotions in Headquarters. Disgust expresses serious doubts that they can keep Riley happy without Joy, when Fear proposes such a plan. After Goofball Island is lost, Disgust tries to avoid more damage being made, but she keeps giving up quickly, reacting to the many bad turns that Riley's life is taking and being annoyed by Fear's antics. She seems to find Anger reacts with too much violence, but nevertheless tends to agree with him. When Anger proposes that Riley runs away, Disgust is at first reluctant to accept, but ends up approving. However, they realize how terrible the idea was when Riley becomes completely insensitive to their commands as a result. When Joy and Sadness reach back to Headquarters, Disgust provokes Anger so he gets mad and uses him as a blowtorch to make a hole in the window and let Joy and Sadness in. Sometime later, as Riley turns 12, Disgust is ecstatic to see that Riley has formed a Fashion Island. She is now taking care of determining what feelings Riley can show. After the console is upgraded, Disgust makes a remark about a big red alarm light on her side of it, the "Puberty" alarm ("what's pew-ber-tee?"). Personality Disgust is very stubborn, honest, easily upset, and annoyed, as well as sarcastic, superficial, cynical, vain, and impatient. She sometimes gets her way and is obsessed with indifference. She also seizes the moment and keeps careful about people, places, and things that come into contact with Riley's eye. If that is broccoli or fashion trend last year, Disgust always has the best of intentions and refuses to lower its standards. Appearance Disgust is slim, but has a large head and is dressed like a cool girl. She has light green skin, green long hair reaching to the shoulders, green long eyelashes, emerald green eyes, pink eye shadow, and painted orchid colored lips. She wears a pink scarf tied around her neck, a spring green dress without sleeves, a mint green belt with a buckle, forest green tight pants and pink ballet slippers. She emits a very weak green light that is impossible to see. Trivia *According to Pete Docter, her appearance is based on that of broccoli, which is what she, Riley, and the other emotions hate and Pete Docter himself, loves. *As shown in concept art, as well as in the first clips shown at the 2013 D23 Expo, Disgust was first designed with a purple dress, had longer hair, and did not wear lipstick or have long eyelashes. Interestingly, while Riley's Disgust ended up having a green dress in the final film, Riley's mom's Disgust has retained a purple dress. **Before this, Disgust was supposed to look ugly. This was changed most likely to show that Disgust represents being disgusted instead of being disgusting. **In one of the first concept drawings, Disgust was, in the planning stages, portrayed as a male character during production, but was later switched to a female character. *Disgust's belt buckle is shaped like a capital "D" to represent the first letter in her name. *Disgust is the dominant Emotion of the Yeast of Eden Server. *During a stage where the Emotions all had human names, Disgust was going to be called Nadia or Gretchen. *Disgust shares her voice actress,Mindy Kaling, with Taffyta Muttonfudge from Disney's Wreck It Ralph and Mrs Who from A Wrinkle In Time. * Disgust is the only female emotion to have eyelashes. Gallery Meet Disgust - Inside Out Divertida Mente - 18 de Junho nos Cinemas - Nojinho Meet Mindy Kaling as Disgust in INSIDE OUT Inside Out Character Poster Disgust.jpg|Character Poster Disgust-celebrities.jpg Disgust pda.jpg Disgust-bunnies.jpg Disgust-Inside-Out-Taxes.jpg Disgu_1.png|Slightly different design of Disgust as shown at D23 Expo 2013 DISGUST Render.png Inside-Out-Disgust-posecropped.jpg Disgust white bg sheet.jpg Inside-Out-Disgust-193904.jpg Inside-Out-DisgustAF-crop.jpg DisgustAngerFear-InsideOut pdf Page 1.jpg BART station Fear and Disgust ad.jpg|Banner ad seen inside a BART station during the film's first week of Disgust and Fear. Disgust 2.png|Art of Disgust posted by Mindy Kaling on her official Instagram 470 2755524.jpg|Mindy Kaling, the voice of Disgust, holding the script for the film at a recording session. Vlcsnap-2014-10-02-17h19m18s57.png Inside-Out 1000.jpg|Anger, Disgust, Joy, Fear, and Sadness in Riley's mind in the Inside Out teaser trailer 640px-Inside-Out-6.png 10386951 10152564135249078 3377705578540589449 o.jpg|Anger, Fear, Joy, Disgust, and Sadness 640px-Inside-Out-Meet-your-emotions-1.png 640px-Inside-Out-Meet-your-emotions-2.png Inside-Out-Disgust-Helmet.jpg Disgust.jpg Disgust-Concept-Art-USAT.JPG|Concept art hero-image-disgust.jpg Disgust Wallpaper.jpg Disgust_concept_art_02.jpg Disgust_Concept_art_03.jpg Disgust_Concept_Art_04.jpg 6070040581186.jpg|Talking Disgust Doll from the Disney Store io_disgust3.jpg io_disgust4.jpg io_disgust10.jpg io_disgust12.jpg References es:Desagrado fr:Dégoût pl:Odraza Category:Inside Out Characters